


Близкие люди

by Iron_Nishizaki



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Gen, and everyone is young, of sorts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Nishizaki/pseuds/Iron_Nishizaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все пути сходятся в одной точке: на Земле. Что бы это ни значило. Юный Тета Сигма, юные боги Асгарда. За встречу?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Близкие люди

Тета Сигма очень любит, когда ему улыбаются дети. Он не совсем понимает, что за эмоции его одолевают в такие моменты, знает только, что _взрослые_ обязательно будут смотреть на него с неодобрением. Плевать.  
Когда Тета Сигма, якобы случайно, беспорядочно щелкает тумблерами на панели управления отцовской Тардис, он точно знает, что ему нужно, просто _необходимо_ , на Сол-3. На странную планету, где дети ещё умеют улыбаться чудаковатым незнакомцам в кричаще-красных мантиях, расшитых золотом. Тета Сигма наслаждается Сол-3. Ему безумно нравится всё: от голубого неба до черного провала океана. Ему _безумно_ нравится, что ему улыбаются дети.   
Он ещё не знает, насколько всё это _осточертеет_ ему.  
Черноволосый земной мальчик смотрит на него серьёзно и оценивающе, очень _по-взрослому_ для такого тщедушного тела. Тета Сигма замирает и смотрит в ответ, чуть приподняв уголки губ, стараясь казаться не насмешливым, но доброжелательным. У мальчика пронзительно зеленые глаза, он смотрит так, будто пытается заглянуть в душу юного повелителя времени, будто не понимает ещё, но уже _видит_ природу чужеземца. Тета Сигма чувствует, что ему становится не по себе, и в этот момент мальчика окликают. Он оборачивается, и на лице его расцветает самая прекрасная, самая искренняя _улыбка_ из всех, что когда-либо доведётся увидеть будущему Разрушителю Миров.

Тор, первый сын Одина, очень любит своего брата. Хотя и не понимает, почему тот предпочитает книжки о колдовстве тренировочным поединкам. Его друзья тоже не понимают, но ещё не смеют действительно попрекать этим одного из наследников престола.  
Первую вылазку в Мидгард они с братом планируют вместе. Тор размахивает руками, в лицах показывая, как будет защищать их небольшой отряд от предполагаемых опасностей. Мягкая, но уверенная улыбка брата подогревает азарт будущего царя Асгарда. Они планируют выпустить пару молний, всего лишь немного _испугать_ смертных, и брат сжимает и разжимает ладонь, предвкушая веселье.   
В Мидгарде как раз полдень, у юных богов есть время осмотреться в непривычном им мире. Тор на миг упускает брата из виду, а потом уже не может отыскать его в плотной толпе мидгардцев. Он мечется по площади, отчаянно проталкиваясь сквозь людскую массу, и замирает, выхватывая взглядом фигуру брата. Тот стоит, словно замороженный, а над ним возвышается _чужак._ Кроваво-красная мантия с желтыми вставками ослепляет своей яркостью, и у Тора на миг мутится перед глазами. Ему кажется, что _чужак_ вот-вот схватит брата за руку и уведёт за собой. Тор ещё совсем маленький, ему не хватит сил одолеть _чужака_ , зато ему хватает одного вдоха, чтобы почувствовать _силу_ , исходящую от него. Тор замирает, оглушенный тьмой, таящейся в душе незнакомца, а потом что есть мочи кричит, зовёт брата по имени. И брат откликается.

Тета Сигма провожает убегающего мальчишку взглядом, прикрывает глаза и глубоко вдыхает. Он чувствует _боль_ , которая скоро обрушится на юного бога, но ничем не может ему помочь. Перед глазами повелителя времени разворачиваются сотни кинолент с возможными вариантами развития событий, но все они, все до единого, ведут к краху бога с самой прекрасной улыбкой. Тета Сигма тяжело вздыхает и невесомо тянется сознанием к одной из лент.  
Повелитель времени делает первый шаг на пути к своему проклятию.


End file.
